Северус Спок
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: "- Гарри... А тебе не кажется, что это немного... чересчур? - Да, Гермиона, - севшим голосом ответил Гарри... - Подождите, ребята, - усмехнулся Рон. - Похоже, шоу продолжается!" По заявке Weddy: "Северус Снейп сидит на крыше двухэтажного дома и старательно обрезает себе волосы по вулканской моде"


Во взгляде Гермионы причудливо смешивалось крайнее неодобрение и стыдливое желание досмотреть, что же всё-таки случится дальше. Еле найдя в себе силы отвести взгляд от сумасшедшего зрелища, она повернулась к своим друзьям и скрипуче прочистила голос.

\- Гарри, - Гермиона старалась, чтобы это прозвучало как можно строже, но на деле вышло почти жалобно, - я понимаю, что мало кто из учеников - и особенно гриффиндорцев - питает к Снейпу тёплые чувства, но... Тебе не кажется, что это немного... чересчур? - девушка посмотрела на застывшее выражение ужаса на лице своего друга.

\- Да, Гермиона, - севшим голосом ответил Гарри, так и не сумев оторвать взгляд от крыши двухэтажной пристройки, на которой обосновался лучший зельевар Европы. - Это чересчур. Только я здесь ни при чём.

\- Серьёзно? - на всякий случай уточнила Гермиона. - То есть вы с Роном не насылали на Снейпа никаких проклятий и ничего не подмешивали в еду? Мне вы можете сказать. Если честно, Гарри, после того, что Снейп наговорил тебе в прошлый раз, я бы поняла...

\- Мы ничего не делали, - перебил Гарри. - Почти...

\- Это была стихийная магия, - Рон, как и остальные ученики, столпившиеся на площадке перед пристройкой, оказался бессилен перед умопомрачительной картиной: Снейп в голубой маггловской водолазке и чёрных брюках стоял на крыше и делал отчаянные пассы руками, словно взывая к небесам.

\- Так что же всё-таки произошло? - спросила Гермиона. - Меня не было на уроке всего пять минут.

\- Снейп снова начал говорить про Гарри гадости. Гарри разозлился, ну и... вот, - Рон с опаской кивнул в сторону Снейпа, который как раз устраивался на черепице в позе лотоса, словно собравшись медитировать. - Держу пари, это что-то вроде того, что случилось тогда с тётей Гарри...

\- Я помню, - кивнула Гермиона.

\- Кого-то он мне сейчас очень напоминает, - задумчиво произнёс Гарри, наблюдая за Снейпом.

\- За Дамблдором уже кого-то отправили? - обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона.

\- Вроде бы да, - пожал плечами Рон.

За Дамблдором отправили. И давно. Однако от директора не было ни слуху ни духу, и Гарри уже начинал подозревать, что Альбус находится где-то неподалёку и тайно наблюдает за всем, вооружившись стаканом попкорна. То есть лимонных долек, конечно же.

\- О, нет! - простонал Рон. - Похоже, он снова собирается петь!

Снейп приставил к шее кончик палочки, и вскоре над школьным двором раздалось певуче-громогласное:

 _Я сдирал с тебя баллы,  
Как со стриптизёрши трусы.  
Проклинал, что ты - не кот,  
А то б подёргал за усы._

 _Я ненавижу Дурмстранг  
И не могу им простить,  
Ведь не учишься там __**ты**_ _,  
И они могут жить!*_

\- О, бог мой, - только и смогла произнести Гермиона. - Как он будет преподавать после _этого_?

\- Как _я_ буду _учиться_ у него после этого? - простонал Гарри. - Снейп и так ненавидит меня. А после такого позора вообще в кислоте растворит!

\- Подождите, ребята, - усмехнулся Рон. - Похоже, шоу продолжается!

Гермиона и Гарри с опаской покосились на крышу.

Снейп произнёс какое-то заклинание и направил кончик палочки на свои волосы. Те постепенно становились всё прямее, а потом с головы профессора стали осыпаться ровно срезанные пряди волос.

\- Святой Мерлин! - Гермиона в ужасе зажала рот ладонями. Лицо Гарри побелело как полотно.

\- Теперь я понял, _кого_ он мне напомнил, - не своим голосом произнёс Мальчик-Который-Смотрел-Стар-Трек.

С присущей ему аккуратностью профессор Снейп продолжал превращать свою шевелюру в строгую вулканскую стрижку.

Гермиона посмотрела вокруг, глядя на шокированных учеников Хогвартса.

\- Надеюсь, у Дамблдора найдётся какой-нибудь массовый Обливиэйт, - с надеждой произнёс Гарри. - Ну или... Разувидин?

❅❅❅

Гарри Поттера прошиб холодный пот. Он резко сел на кровати, открыл глаза и стянул с тумбочки очки в круглой оправе.

Его окружала темнота, из которой проступали очертания кроватей и пологов соседей по спальне. За окном в золотистом лунном свете не спеша танцевали снежинки. Шеймус вздохнул во сне и перевернулся на живот. Невилл почесал одной ногой другую. Рон приглушённо забормотал что-то о пауках.

Облегчённо вздохнув, Гарри раскинул руки в стороны и плюхнулся обратно на кровать.

"Приснится же такое!" - ужаснулся Гарри Поттер, повернулся на бок и снова заснул.

_

*безбожно и похабно переделанные стихи Ильи Кормильцева ("Я хочу быть с тобой")


End file.
